The Bonds Of Two
by PZldfn
Summary: What if Yondaime Hokage couldn’t seal Kyuubi in just one baby but needed two instead. This fanfiction has been adopted out to alteris.
1. A Night To Remember

Summery: What if Yondaime Hokage couldn't seal Kyuubi in just _one _baby but needed two instead.

Please note that this is my first ever fanfic and it will mostly follow along the manga/anime of the show.

Also sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the character, except some OC.

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"Summoning Talking"

'Summoning Thinking'

'_Telepathy Talking'_

The Bonds Of Two

Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

(Day time, Hokage tower)

"Are you sure this is the only way to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune" asked the 3rd Hokage.

"Yes, the seal would never hold on just one newborn. It would be too much for him to handle and it would eventually turn him mad with power," replied the Yondaime.

"But still to use two newborns and force them together seems inhuman"

"I know what it sounds like … but we have no choice but to do this"

"I … know but still to force two kids to do this … just seems horrible. Do you know who we will seal it into?"

"Well one will be my son, but the other I don't know"

"No one has given up their child?"

"Sadly not, and the Kyuubi should be here in a few hours"

Just then a ANBU came in holding what seems to be a small body in his arms.

"Sirs, sorry to interrupt you but this child was just born and the mother before dying asked if her daughter could be the second vessel" the Bird ANBU said.

"Of course she can, but what is her name" asked the Yondaime.

"It's Shimotokube Kitai" the ANBU replied.

"Very well, both her and Naruto well be the vessels for Kyuubi "stated the 3rd Hokage.

"Yes they well, but there will be side effects to this," replied the Yondaime.

"Side effects?"

"Yes, first most likely they will both share thoughts. They still will have their own, but they will most likely hear each others. The next is that they may feel each others pain. There maybe other things, but those are the two most likely things to happen"

"I see, … I will get them ready for the sealing for you"

"Thank you, by the way if things get bad for them I want you to send them away with someone you trust to teach them"

At that the 3rd just nodded and picked up Kitai, and went off to get her and Naruto ready. The Yondaime get ready to end his own life to protect the village that he loves so must.

XXXX

(Night time, Outside the village)

The Kyuubi was now right outside the village walls, and was killing waves after waves of ninjas trying to defend their homes. They used everything that they had, but nothing was getting near the demon. It kept on swatting them way by its tails.

"Keep it back until the Yondaime comes" one of the ninja shouted to the others.

Just then a huge toad flew past them and in front of the Kyuubi. On it was the hopes of the Village Hidden in Leaves, it was the Yondaime himself doing series of hand signs. He just got finish with last one before a very bright light covered everything near by.

XXXX

(Current time, Hidden bunker)

The 3rd was waiting for the sign that meant his best friend was now died. Then he saw it a bright light followed be glowing red chakra entering both the babies. When it was done, the seals on their bellies glowed red for few and then vanish into their skins. They were both fast asleep now.

XXXX

(Current time, Outside the village)

As the light faded, there was a poof of smoke and a falling body. The Yondaime hit the ground and he had the widest smile on his face. After that rain started to pour down, a sign that the fight was now over.

* * *

A/N: Thanking you for reading my first fanfic. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And yes Kitai means Hope. Please RxR this so I know what to fix.


	2. Things Changes

Summery: What if Yondaime Hokage couldn't seal Kyuubi in just _one _baby but needed two instead.

Please note that this is my first ever fanfic and it will mostly follow along the manga/anime of the show.

Also sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the character, except some OC.

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"Summoning Talking"

'Summoning Thinking'

'_Telepathy Talking'_

The Bonds Of Two

Chapter 2: Things Changes

(Review Of Three Years)

The day after Kyuubi attack was a sad day indeed, first everyone was still mourning for their lost ones. The second was that most of the council was trying to kill both Kitai and Naruto. Fearsome words were thorn between the two sides. One side wanted just to kill them, while the other side wanted to make them a weapon for Konoha.

Each Side were saying things like; "We should finish what the Yondaime started!" or "They can be trained by ROOT and become Konoha's greatest weapon!". Either way it wasn't looking good for those two. Finally the now reinitiated Hokage spoke up.

"I will not let you kill them or let you make them into mindless ninjas. They shell live normal lives with out of the knowledge of being the vessels of the nine tail demon. Do I make myself clear?!"

And with that the council became quit and let the matter be for now.

As the year went by there were multiple tries on both Naruto and Kitai lives. The Hokage had to put two teams of hand picked ANBU to watch over the two at all times. That did work for awhile, no one dare go near those two when an ANBU was near by. Still each day when they took a trip though the village there was always cold stares at those two. The villagers figure if they couldn't kill them, then they wouldn't make them feel at home.

XXXX

(Current Day, Konoha's Park)

It was their third birthday and they wanted to spend it in Konoha's public park. That was a very bad choice. When they got there, there was mob already form and was ready to kill. The mob was made of both civilians and shinobis, and somehow both ANBU teams where no were to be found. Then someone called out at them.

"Look there they are, the two demon brats"

And with that said the chase was on. The mob was throwing everything they had at them. That ranged from simple rocks to sharp pointing objects. They kept on running as fast as they could, but they took a wrong turn and went into an ally way. That's when one of the shinobi charged at them. The last thing they heard was **"Chidori!"**

XXXX

(Current Day, Inside their shared mindscape)

"**Kits please wake up"** came a voice full of sadness.

"Hmm, wh … what happen" Naruto slowly said. By that time both him and Kitai was now starting to stand up.

"What … is this place" asked Kitai. They were now up and saw giant pipes going though the room and splitting off into two sets. One set went to the right, while the other went to the left. At the beginning of the pipes, was a huge cage with a note on it that read "SEAL"

"**You are inside both of your mindscapes, or in other words a shared mindscape" **came that same voice.

"Where are you and who are you? And why are we here" asked Naruto, as both him and Kitai was now looking around the room.

"**I'm right over here in the cage, as for you I am … I'm … the reason … you two got beaten up. I'm so sorry for what has happen to you two"**

Now they could see a woman with what seems nine tails coming from her backside. She had long red hair, with fox ears, she had a red dress, and she had tears in her eyes.

"**You see I'm … Kyuubi no Kitsune" **she waited for yells of hate, but nothing came. She looked up and saw they were waiting for her to go on. **"As I'm sure you can feel you two are getting colder" **They nodded. **"It's because that ****Chidori**** went though both of yours hearts. The only reason you two are alive right now is because I'm pumping out chakra into you bodies. Sadly that won't keep you a live for long. That's why you two are here, with your permission I can turn you into half demons and keep us all alive"**

"Well that hurt" they both asked.

"**No, you will both be asleep while this happen" **Kyuubi stated.

They both looked at each other and then nodded.

"**Ok then, I will start the progress right now and put both of you asleep" **she smiled and with that they were gone from their mindscape and was now asleep.

XXXX

(Current Day, Hokage Office)

"Will they make it" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, but I don't know how. My best guess is that the Kyuubi is keeping them alive" answered a blond heir woman.

"Tsunade, would you look after these two and take them with you for eight years"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE, I'M NOT A MOTHER TYPE!"

"Calm down, you just have to take care of them and teach them how to be a shinobi"

"And why should I do that"

"Because if you do you can have five percent of the village budget per month"

At that Tsunade's jaw drop. "Are … you serious … I mean that's a lot"

"I know, but I have a feeling that you'll need it"

"Ok, we'll leave once they are fully healed"

"Thank you,"

"So what will happen to Kakashi"

"Hmm, sadly both sides of the council is protecting him. The best I can do is just give him a slap on the hands and say don't do it again"

"I see,"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't told you how both Naruto or Kitai look like, but I didn't want to put how they looked since next chapter will be with their new look as half demons.

By the way do you think I should spend time with the whole side trip training or just give a brief summery of it?

Oh yeah incase you haven't guess yet this is a NarutoXOC story.


	3. Leaving Home

Summery: What if Yondaime Hokage couldn't seal Kyuubi in just _one _baby but needed two instead.

Please note that this is my first ever fanfic and it will mostly follow along the manga/anime of the show.

Also sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the character, except some OC.

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"Summoning Talking"

'Summoning Thinking'

'_Telepathy Talking'_

The Bonds Of Two

Chapter 3: Leaving Home

(Current Day, Hokage Tower)

The Hokage was very busy today with the one thing that can beat any shinobi, the fearsome monster known as 'paperwork'. He never did figure out how the Yondaime did it so easily. But he figure must have been a new jutsu, which he never showed anyone. What ever it was he just wish he knew it right now.

There was a knock on his door and he welcomed who ever it was, since it got him out of doing paperwork.

"Come in" he yelled.

The door open to reveal Tsunade and her student Shizune. They both walked in with their normal happy faces. They both went directly to the front of the Hokage's desk.

"Ah, Tsunade, Shizune so nice to see you two. I trust everything is ok with both Naruto and Kitai" asked Sarutobi.

With that both their faces went to a frown. "Well yes and no, I think you'll see what I mean once you see them. You may come in now" Tsunade said.

With that two kids came in quickly hid behind both Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade just sighed with tiredness. "It's ok you, he won't be mean" Shizune tried to say.

And with that the two kids revealed themselves. The first one was Naruto; he had on some black pants and a red t-shirt. His hair was a bit longer then what the Hokage remember; it was now down to his shoulders with the front of it being spiked up. His whiskers on his face were also more defined from last time he saw him. What really shocked the Hokage was that Naruto had a tail and what seemed to be fox ears. His tail was dark brown near the beginning of it, then it turned into a goldish brownish in the middle, at the end was just plain white at the tip. His new fox ears were also in that same colors design as his tail. He looked kind of scared, something that the Hokage has never seen from him.

The next one was of course Kitai; she had on a black skirt with a pink top. Her hair was long and red, and it reached to her back. She too had a tail and fox ears, only in different colors. Her tail was dark red in the beginning of it, and then it went into a redish orangeish color with a black tip at her end. Her bright green eyes also showed she was scared.

**THUD**

"Hokage sir, are you ok" yell Shizune. It appeared that seeing both Naruto and Kitai was just too much for the poor old guy.

-15 minutes later

"Hmm, what happen" asked Sarutobi in a tired voice.

"Well, you saw both Naruto and Kitai and passed out, old man" Tsunade explained.

"What happened to them, why are they like that"

"Well … it appears that they were technically died, until Kyuubi brought them back. But as you see that had some … side effects"

"I see, where are they and Shizune by the way"

"They went to their house to get ready to leave come tonight"

"Why tonight, shouldn't wait for morning"

"Yes we should, but then there is a chance of us being attacked"

"Hmm, I see your point, so where are you four going,"

"Most likely travel around at random, go to a few different countries and maybe find the perv of a sage"

"Then here take this, it will let the Fire Daimyo know to pay you" Sarutobi said, while giving Tsunade a piece of paper.

"Thank you"

XXXX

(Night fall, Village Gates)

Four figures stood by the East Gate that lead out of Konoha, they were looking back on it before they made their leave.

"So, are we ready" Tsunade asked the three others.

"Yeah" replied both Kitai and Naruto in a slow manner.

"You two got everything you need" Shizune asked.

They just nodded.

"Well I guess its time to go then" Tsunade stated.

"Hmm, … when will be back" asked Kitai.

"We will return in eight years, then you two can become ninjas" Tsunade answered.

"**Hmf, I don't even see why we should even come back here. I mean look what they already did to you two. I say they can root in hell for all I care" **Kyuubi pitched in her two cents to both Naruto and Kitai. They both mentally nodded to that.

'_But not all of them could be that bad'_ Kitai thought.

'_Yeah, maybe but not all are good'_ Naruto thought back.

"**How about this, since I see you two are going to fight about this, we come back and give them a shoot. If they try anything on us, we'll just show them that we can bite back. How's that you two"** Kyuubi asked, trying to play peace maker for the two.

'_Fine'_ they both thought.

With that all taken care, of all four left their home. Never to see their home for eight whole years.

* * *

A/N : So now that they left I wanted to know if you want me to just skip the nine years. Or do a summery or a full on arch. Please RXR.

Also do you guys want longer chapters?


	4. Training With Tsunade

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I don't do this on the top, but I need to thank CKMo for reviewing, also I wanted to say that the anonymous blocker has been disable so anyone can review. I guess its default is enable and I didn't know. Sorry about that, now please enjoy this next

* * *

Summery: What if Yondaime Hokage couldn't seal Kyuubi in just _one _baby but needed two instead.

Please note that this is my first ever fanfic and it will mostly follow along the manga/anime of the show.

Also sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the character, except some OC.

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"Summoning Talking"

'Summoning Thinking'

'_Telepathy Talking'_

The Bonds Of Two

Chapter 4: Training With Tsunade

(Year One, Random Day, Small Village In Fire Country, In Casino)

The group has been traveling for nearly two months now. Since they left Konoha, there has been many stares at both Naruto and Kitai. They try using hedges on them, but their tail and ears kept on showing no matter how much strength they put in it. So they give up and made up a story of it just being a bloodline and most people bought it. They were now at a small outpost village, doing Tsunade's favorite thing in the whole wide world. Gambling.

"Come on Lady Tsunade, you being a bad influence on the kids" Shizune tried to prey Tsunade off of a slot machine with no luck.

"Hold on I'm almost done here" yelled Tsunade.

"You said that two hours ago" yelled back Kitai.

'**Hmm, wonder if I should show the Kits that jutsu. I'm sure it would help' **Kyuubi thought to herself.

"**Hey Kits, want to learn a genjutsu that would help you"**

'_Sure, if it can get Tsunade-sensei off that machine' _replied Naruto.

"**Ok, here the hand signs you'll need" **Kyuubi then sent images of hand signs to both Naruto and Kitai.

'_Hmm, what exactly does this do anyways Kyuubi' _asked Kitai.

"**Oh, you'll see"** Kyuubi began to giggle.

'Ok, then' thought Naruto to himself.

Then both Naruto and Kitai began to form hand signs, when they finish the called out the name.

"Ninja Art: Realm of Nightmares"

To Tsunade everything became dark, then she saw all her money burn very slowly and she was hold in place by chains. Force to watch it, it felt like hours of gone by then she heard "Kia" from someone she knew.

Tsunade slowly was brought out of the illusion and back into the real world. She then quickly curdled up in a ball, muttering something about never using her money again.

After a little time Tsunade finally calmed down and now wanted answers.

"Ok, first off how did you two do that, also when did you even learn that move" Tsunade asked both Kitai and Naruto.

"Well, am, Kyuubi kind of taught it to us. And for how we did that will the first one kind of explains that" Kitai answered her question.

'So Kyuubi can teach those two moves, wonder if she taught them anything else' Tsunade thought.

"So what else has Kyuubi taught you two" asked Tsunade.

"Nothing else, she says we should learn the human ways before she teaches us anything. The only reason why she showed us that last one was because she was board out of her mind" Naruto now answered this one.

"Well, starting tomorrow we will work on chakra control" Tsunade stated with an evil grin to go with it.

"**You two might want to watch yourselves tomorrow, knowing her she is going put you though hell and back. Not to mention that you might have a slight problem" **warned Kyuubi.

'_What do you mean by having a 'slight problem''_ asked Kitai.

"**Well, I was going to tell you later on. But I guess this is as good of time to tell you. You when I changed you into your new forms, you bodies started to make what's called 'demon chakra', its lots more powerful then human chakra. It also more harder to control then human chakra, that's why tomorrow I'm also will help you in your training" **Kyuubi stated calmly.

'_WHAT, why didn't you tell us before' _they both asked.

"**Well, usually it doesn't matter if you can control it or not. Because the more chakra you pump into a jutsu the better the jutsu it becomes. But if you try and learn how to walk on trees or water, then you will need excellent chakra control. Also if you try and learn medical jutsu that will need perfect chakra control, something that is almost impossible to learn with demon chakra. So basically you two are skewered for the next few years"** Kyuubi began to laugh out loud knowing how much work these two will go though.

'_Thanks a lot'_ they both said.

"Hey, are you two ok. You faces look like they went from happy to mad" Tsunade asked them both.

"Hmm, … yeah we fine. Just a fun talk with Kyuubi" a now very annoyed Naruto answered.

"So, what happen" asked Shizune.

Kitai explained everything to them, from them having demon chakra to the control issue of their chakra.

"So basically we're skewered be on belief" both Naruto and Kitai stated.

XXXX

(Year Five, Random Day, Small Village In Wave Country, In Hot Spring)

The group decided to take a break in Wave Country's hot springs, since according to rumors are the best. Tsunade, Shizune, and Kitai were in one side, while Naruto was on the other side. It was going to such a nice day until Naruto herd small giggling sounds coming from outside the girl's side. So he got change and went over there to see what was making that sound. When he finally got there, he saw a man with long white hair wearing what looked liked a red vest. What the man said next got Naruto's blood cold.

"Hehe, that one with a tail will help my book soooooo much, I never seen such beauty before"

The next thing the man knew was a very, very powerful hit to his chin. Then landing in the hot springs with his worst and best nightmare. He was in the same hot spring as Tsunade.

"Jir…ai…ya, wh…at are y...ou doing he…re" a very, very, very mad Tsunade asked.

"Um, um, um…"

**BOOM**

There went Jiraiya flying off to whom knows were.

-1 hour later, in a hotel

"Hmf, did you have to hit me THAT hard" Jiraiya complained to both Naruto and Tsunade.

"That was for peeping on my friends" yelled Naruto.

"And that was for landing on top of me" continued Tsunade.

"Its not like I had a choice where I landed, no thanks to that kid over there" Jiraiya pointed at Naruto.

"That wouldn't happen if you didn't peak at us in the first place" Tsunade explained.

"So anyways, you are those two. I never seen anyone with tails or those ears before" Jiraiya asked.

"Can, we talk about that in an other room" Tsunade said in a soft voice, seeing the looks both Naruto and Kitai had.

"Sure"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya left the room to talk about Naruto and Kitai, leaving the rest in the room. Kyuubi decided to have a little talk with those two.

"**So Naruto, why did you hit that pervert so hard" **asked Kyuubi.

'_I already said it, it was because he was peeping on the others'_ answered Naruto.

"**You sure it wasn't because of what he said, that made you hit him"**

'_What did he say' _asked Kitai.

'_Oh, nothing, nothing at all'_ Naruto quickly said.

"**It wasn't nothing he said and I quart 'Hehe, that one with a tail will help my book soooooo much, I never seen such beauty before', so is that why you punch him that hard Naruto"**

'_I … am …. I mean…'_ Naruto tried to come up with anything right now.

'_Is that true Naruto' _asked Kitai.

'_Yes'_ that was all Naruto could say.

"**Ahhh, my kits care for each other, how sweat"**

Then a light pink blush appeared on both Kitai and Naruto.

A few minutes later and both Jiraiya and Tsunade came back into the room.

"So, I guess I'm going help with training you two" Jiraiya stated.

XXXX

(Year Eight, Random Day, In Fire Country, Travelling Back Home)

"Umm, Tsunade-senseido you thing Hokage is going to be mad, since we are late" asked Kitai.

"Na, I doubt he will be mad. Besides did you two really wanted to spend a whole year in the Academy re-learning the same stuff" answered/asked Tsunade.

"Well, no" both Kitai and Naruto answered.

"**Don't worry kits, with all the hell you two have been though you two are easily the strongest in your age group"**

'_Its not that, you remember last time we were here'_ Kitai explained for both her and Naruto.

"**They won't be scared of you as long as you keep you chakra in check"**

'_Easy for you to say that' _Naruto complained.

-2 hours later in the Hokage's office

As usual the Hokage was busy with paperwork. He was also worry about Naruto and Kitai; they should've been back by now. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he yelled.

In came four people that he hasn't seen for some time now.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Kitai, and Naruto long time no see"

"Hey old man" all of them said, except Shizune.

The Hokage's sweat drop. "Anyways, it's good to see you all again. But why were you late"

"Oh, well I didn't think it was fair to have them waist a year. So we got in a little more training and just got back" Tsunade explained.

"Well, at least you made it for the Genin Test"

* * *

A/N: Well that was there eight year training chapter. If you wonder why I didn't do each year, its because of two reason. One it would be huge, and two there are some stuff that I want to keep hidden for now. Oh yeah I can't figure you should I put as their new sensei any ideas? Please RXR.


	5. The New Team

Summery: What if Yondaime Hokage couldn't seal Kyuubi in just _one _baby but needed two instead.

Please note that this is my first ever fanfic and it will mostly follow along the manga/anime of the show.

**-Side Note on that last part, this story will ****try**** to stay with the manga/anime but I won't make any promises of that.**

Also sadly I don't own Naruto or any of the character, except some OC.

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Thinking'**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"Summoning Talking"

'Summoning Thinking'

'_Telepathy Talking'_

The Bonds Of Two

Chapter 5: The New Team

(Current Day, Hokage Office)

"What, we have to be Genin! But we at least at high Chuunin if not low Jounin already" both Naruto and Kitai yelled out.

"Rules are rules, I can't bend them for anyone" the Hokage tried to defend himself.

"Oh yeah" Kitai said, before making quick hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Paradise Wish"

All of a sudden the Hokage saw every dirty thought he ever had, when reading Jiraiya's books. In a matter of seconds he fell unconscious with a HUGE grin and a fountain of blood from his nose. The others just shook there heads to see how their leader fell victim to such a simple jutsu.

"Hmm, do you think that was a little to much for him" asked Tsunade.

"Nah, remember what happen to Jiraiya when we first used that" replied Kitai.

"Yeah, he almost died from a nose bleed" laughing Naruto.

"Well, just wake him up" asked Shizune.

"Fine" Kitai replied, while waking over to the Hokage. When she reached him she gathers chakra into her palms and it started to glow green. Then she placed her hands on his chest and pulse it into him. He quickly jumps ups and looks all around him.

"What the hell was that" asked a VERY red faced Hokage.

"Well sir, that was Kitai's and Naruto's ultimate anti-pervert jutsu or was supposed to be anyways" replied Shizune.

"What do you mean by 'supposed to be'"

"Well the idea was to make a person relive every moment that they ever had 'thoughts', well that part worked perfectly. The next thing was that the victim was then supposed at least keep to themselves for perverted stuff. But sadly it only made them want more, or just become a bigger pervert like Jiraiya. But it can still at least knock anyone down for the count, so that's why they fined tuned it so it would work even on a Kage like yourself" Shizune explained.

"Very well then, Shizune please take this note and both Naruto and Kitai to Iruka at the Academy"

"Yes sir, come on you two" answered Shizune.

"Ok" said both Naruto and Kitai.

As both the kids walked out with Shizune close by, the Hokage looked directly at Tsunade.

"So, have they changed at all"

Tsunade just nodded.

XXXX

(Current Day, Ninja Academy)

In a class room were hopeful ninja children all messy around. Numberless conversations were taking place. One such conversation was between two girls and one poor guy.

"Get out of my way Ino-pig" yelled a very loud Pink-Banshee.

"No, Sasuke-kun is mine" yelled an other very loud Blonde-Banshee.

'Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, did my brother not kill Banshees instead of my clan'

With this the teacher of the class came though the doors and went to the front of the class. After he reached there he _tried _to get the classed under his control.

"Class, please be quit" he repeated a third time.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP AND PAY ATTAIN TO ME" this of course got what he wanted.

"Good, now today is the exam as you all know. But also there are two new students that will be joining us for the exams also" with that the class went into chorus mode.

"What why do they get to take it and we all had to go through this school" demanded a boy with a dog on his head.

"Yeah, we all had to waist our time at this troubling place. And they get to just walk in" also demanded a half wake boy.

"Clam down all of you, they have person from the Hokage himself to take part in today's exam. You two may come in now"

With that the door opens to reveal two people around the same age as the rest of the class. The first one was wearing baggy pants in the color of night black. He had on a weapons belt strapped around his waist in the color of crimson red. On his belt was one big pouch then five smaller ones going around his waist. His was wearing stander black shinobi sandals with a blue rim on their sides. He had on a black vest with a picture of what looked like a small fox on the back side, and then he had on underneath his vest was a fishnet shirt. But what really surprised them was that he had a tail and fox like ears. His tail was now two feet long more golden then brown, still had the white tip as always. His ears were also mostly golden except with some brown on the bottom of his ear, also it to still had the white tip on the top.

The next one came in, she was wearing tight dark navy blue pants, also had a weapons belt on. Only hers had two big pouches, one on either side, then three small pouches on her middle of her back side. She then had on a leg holster on her right leg; it looked to be fully filled with all different weapons. She was wearing pure crimson red sandals on her feet, but hers looked like it might have a very slight heal to hers. She then wearied the same type of vest only in somewhat light color of her pants, she to wear a 

fishnet shirt underneath her vest. Then she to had a two foot long tail along with fox like ears. Only her tail was more of blood red now with a black tip, her ears had gone to all blood red with just a small black tip to it. Needless to say everyone was now curios if not a little afraid of both of them.

"Hallo you two, please come to the front and introduce yourselves" said a smiling Iruka.

"Yes sensei" they both replied.

"Hallo my name is Uzumaki Naruto; my likes are training, roman, and spending time with Kitai. My dislikes are being bossed around, people who don't give others a chance, and annoying people" Naruto stated.

"Hi, my name is Shimotokube Kitai; my likes are training, sky watching, and spending time with Naruto. My dislikes are being bossed around, people who don't give others a chance, and annoying people" Kitai stated.

"Very well then, please take a seat over there by Hinata over there" Iruka asked while pointing to a very shy looking girl. "Alright then, now to the exam. Let me first explain the exam to you, first there will be four sections to it. The first section is a writing test that will cover the basics, the second test will be you weapons test, the third is your taijutsu test, and last will be your ninjutsu test. Now to pass you must pass at least two of the three first ones and pass your ninjutsu" Iruka explained. "Now I will start to hand out the papers, once I'm finish you will have 60 minutes to complete it"

'_You got to be kidding me this thing looks way to easy to be the test' _committed Kitai.

'_I agree, but then again not everyone is trained by a sannin' _replied Naruto.

XXXX

(Current Day, Outside on training field)

Everyone was now outside awaiting for the next test to start and to see what those two new students got.

"Alright everyone, the next part will test your skill in throwing Kunai and Shuriken. Two of you at a time will come up and throw three of each at the indicated spots on the dummies" Iruka explained.

-Time skip to Naruto and Kitai turn

"Ok, Naruto and Kitai you're up"

The two of them just goes to the line and quickly throw all three Kunai and Shuriken all at once. As soon as they all left their users hands they hit every target died on.

"Th…at's am…az…ing y…y…ou t…wo" said a dumbfounded Iruka.

XXXX

(Current Day, Inside the Taijutsu room)

"Ok, the next part is the taijutsu test, for this test you will need to fight me with any style you know. But chakra is not promoted" explained Iruka.

-Time skip to Naruto and Kitai turn

"Ok, Naruto you're up"

Naruto just simply walked up and took a stance that Iruka has never seen before. Naruto's left arm was twist behind his back, and then his right was on the ground near his right foot. Finally he was leaning in way to far down with his right leg in the front bent forward.

"Um, Naruto what is that stance"

"It's called Dance of the Fox"

"Ok, let's begin"

Iruka went in fast and tried to get behind Naruto. But as soon as he appeared, Naruto swoop around placing his left hand on the ground for support and sent Iruka his right leg into his stomach. The speed that took place would have put Konoha's Yellow Flash to shame. Needless to say Iruka went flying into the wall behind him.

-10 minutes later

"Ok, now that I feel fine again, we will continue the exam. Next up … Kitai"

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei; I use a different type of taijutsu"

This time he went flying up into the ceiling after hearing "Dance of the Sky". Again the medical ninjas had to come to heal poor Iruka. The other students there were just stun, not only did they just see great strength but they also saw huge speed. They all knew one thing, when you mix strength with speed your opponent is skewered.

After another ten minutes, the rest of the students went. Luckily with out any more 'incidents', as Iruka and the rest of the teachers put it.

XXXX

(Current Day, Inside the classroom)

Finally the final exam was here, all they had to do were just three simple jutsu and they would either pass or fail. Most of the students were excited to get this done with, others were just scared. Iruka came into the class with bandages wrapped around both his sides and his head. Before he got to the front he gave a quick glare to two students. They in their parts just gave him a foxy grin.

"**I don't think he likes you two"** Kyuubi commuted with a giggle.

'_Well, he did say we could use any style that we knew. It's not our fault if he didn't know that you taught us those styles'_ Kitai commuted back.

"All right class, we only have one last part of this exam. Now for this section all you have to do is perform the following jutsus; Replacement jutsu, Transformation jutsu, and Clone jutsu" Iruka explained to the class.

-Time Skip to Kitai turn

"All right Kitai, please come into the room" yelled Iruka from the exam room.

While walking to the room, Kitai was thinking if she should just do the basics or go more advance on them.

"**I wouldn't kit, you both have already shown more then enough to get you two noticed"** Kyuubi advised.

'_Yeah, she's right you know Kitai. If you get to noticed then they might asked us questions that would be hard to answer'_

'_Fine, we'll just do the basics, fun killers'_

"Ok Kitai, please start the first one and follow the rest in order" asked Iruka.

Kitai just nodded her head and went though the first set of hand signs. At the end of it all, she was given a Leaf head-protector and was told good job.

Naruto's turn came up, he went in and few minutes later he to came out with a head-protector.

The last student that went in was a pink haired girl, who as Kyuubi called her 'The Super Banshee of Kohan', since of all the LOUD yelling at them because they were better then this Sasuke person. A few minutes the dead could hear the yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED" yelled the banshee.

"I told you Sakura, you didn't pass either your weapons or taijutsu test. If we were to send you out there you would either die or cause someone on your team to die" Iruka tried to explain it to Sakura.

"BUT I WONT BE WITH MY SASUKE-KUN"

This continued for several more minuets, until both Naruto and Kitai yelled out "Demonic Art: Thousand Years Of Pain" with that Sakura dropped down cold. At that everyone looked at them in shock.

"What, it's not like she's died. Besides did you REALLY want to listen to that banshee" asked Kitai.

They just shook their heads no. After that Iruka said they could leave and to be sure to come back tomorrow for team assailments.

XXXX

(Next Day, In Class)

After a very LONG talk from both Tsunade and Kyuubi about not using their skills for what they did, Naruto and Kitai were able to get out and go to the Academy for their new teams.

When they arrived they saw that everyone that passed were there already. So they just found a spot near Hinata and took a seat. After about twenty minutes, Iruka finally came through the door.

"All right class, today is when you get your new teams" he began.

-Time skip to Team 7

"Alright next is Team 7 with Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Next is Team 8 with Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your Jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Finally Team 10 with Hyuga Hinata, Shimotokube Kitai, and Uzumaki Naruto. You Jounin sensei is … Mitarashi An…ko" Iruka looked like he just said a death sentence to team 10. It didn't help either when everyone that heard 'stories' about her begin to shiver at the name.

* * *

A/N: So that is the new teams, hope everyone likes them. Also in the next chapter lets just say Kakashi won't have a 'good day' after this. Please RXR.


	6. Sorry

Hey everyone just wanted to say that I am putting The Bonds Of Two up for adoption.

Now if you want to adopt it please give me a pm. I am looking for someone that has at least have some writing experience. Oh ever does adopt it can change the chapters to their own liking but I would like that you keep the same basic concept that I had. As you may or may not know I didn't have a real plot for it so that means its up to anyone to make one.

Thank you everyone for supporting this story. When it is adopted to someone I will post a link on both my profile and a last update for this story.


	7. Adopted Out

Hey everyone just wanted to say that the Bonds Of Two has been adopted out to 'alteris'.

Here is the link to alteris profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u/1310929/

Thank you again to all those that read this story and I wish the best of luck to alteris.


End file.
